Tetanus
Tetanus was a series of three robots from Shropshire that competed from Series 5 through 7 of Robot Wars. Although they shared the same name, the three robots were very different from one another. The original Tetanus competed in Series 5 and was built from scrap metal, the name originating from this. Tetanus was a reverse wedge-shape with a unique clamping weapon on the front, whereby a claw, powered by a 1 ton ram, and forklift, capable of hoisting a campervan, operated at the same time to lift and crush their opponents at once, as well as self-righting the machine. The second incarnation, Tetanus 2, had similar weaponry, but a completely different body-shape, as well as being two-wheel driven, considerably larger and upgraded with steel armour. A rollcage could be added to the back for self-righting, but only very slowly. This model competed in Series 6 and was adapted in terms of arsenal for Extreme Series 2. The final robot in the series was Tetanus Booster, a completely new design which competed in Series 7. It was an invertible four-wheel driven, box-shaped robot with a small spinning drum on the front. This version was the strongest, simplist, least expensive and most successful of the Tetanus robots, reaching the Heat Final, whereas the other versions lost in Round 2. Whilst appearing unreliable because of large outbursts of smoke, in reality, Tetanus Booster had small rubber wheels to power the larger rubber wheels. As a result, every time it changed direction, or started to move, the friction between both rubber 'rollers' caused the smoke, which had nothing to do with engines burning out. The team also entered Series 3 with the axlebot Flip Flop Fly. Strangely, every time either Flip Flop Fly or one of the Tetanus machines lost a battle in the main competition, the robot who beat it would eventually lose to that series' runner-up. Robot History Series 5 Tetanus was impressive against its opponent Onslaught in Round 1 of the Fifth Wars. After a lot of pushing and shoving in the middle of the arena, it managed to turn Onslaught onto its side against the arena wall, then over. Then, in a very crafty move, it pinned it down to stop it self-righting. Onslaught was stuck, and though Tetanus broke down too, the judge's gave Tetanus the win, putting then through to face the 8th seeds 3 Stegs To Heaven in Round 2. Again, Tetanus started strongly, pinning 3 Stegs down and pushing it into the wall. But 3 Stegs To Heaven still managed to slice off one of Tetanus's forks with its cutter. 3 Stegs To Heaven then managed to wriggle free, but Tetanus was stuck. Refbot counted it out and Sgt Bash pushed it into the pit. Series 6 In Round 1 of the Sixth Wars, Tetanus 2 fought Cyrax, Weld-Dor 3 and Ruf Ruf Dougal. Tetanus 2 immediately clamped onto the most experianced of its three opponents Weld-Dor 3, seizing it from the rear. It pushed it into side walls and house robots relentlessly, preventing the spinning blade from spinning and also avoiding its flipper. Weld-Dor 3 briefly escaped, but was unable to push itself back into the battle, and was ultimately pitted by Tetanus 2. Tetanus then joined rivals Cyrax in defeating the smoldering Ruf Ruf Dougal, who burnt over the flame pit in the closing seconds. The judges unsurprisingly put Tetanus 2 through with Cyrax. Against Raging Reality in Round 2, it started strongly by pinning Raging Reality and pushing it into Growler's CPZ. Refbot attempted to intervene but reversed into the pit. Raging Reality had escaped but Tetanus was having a problem moving away from the side wall when its opponent came in and Tetanus 2's defeat was ensured when it was thrown out of the arena by Raging Reality. Extreme 2 Tetanus 2 competed in the Minor Meltdown in Extreme Series 2, where it fought Rick and Killer Carrot 2 in Round 1. It's claw weapon was removed and replaced with a mesh net, this was used for self-righting. In the battle, it had to self-right on only one occasion, even there it was very slow. Tetanus 2 then hunted down Killer Carrot 2 and pinned it up against the arena wall, but was lifted up by Killer Carrot 2 and couldn't self-right in time before Rick pressed the pit release, and Killer Carrot 2 pushed the upended machine into the pit. Cease was called and Rick and Killer Carrot 2 went through. Series 7 In Round one of Series 7, Tetanus Booster came up against Leveler 2, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit and Thunderpants. However, Thunderpants withdrew before the battle, and almost immediatly after the start of the battle, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit immobilised itself whilst attacking a heavily battered Leveler 2. This meant Tetanus Booster was already through to the second round, but it still managed to break off the rear panel of Leveler 2 whilst Barber-Ous was being counted out, and flipped Leveler 2 over. In Round 2, Tetanus Booster met Ewe 2, and it started by shoving its opponent. It then damaged one of the armour panels of Ewe 2, and sent one of them flying. It was then pushed into the pit button, and around the arena, having seemingly lost power to its spinning drum. Sir Killalot attacked Tetanus Booster, but cease was called and it won on damage. This meant a heat final against reigning champions Tornado. Tetanus Booster was pushed around the arena, into Cassius Chrome, before smoke billowed from its wheels. Shunt and Cassius Chrome attacked Tetanus Booster, causing minimal damage, but inevitably, Tornado pushed it onto the edge of the pit and in, eliminating Tetanus Booster from the competition. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Entered with Flip Flop Fly *Series 4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat Final Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots from Shropshire Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots